Everything happens for a reason
by stevieLUVSAlex
Summary: Years have passed. Joey and Pacey come to a realization that maybe they weren't meant to be together after all... maybe there was something bigger and better out there for both of them. A chance meeting makes Joey think twice. Joey & Wilder PAIRING. Pacey & Andie PAIRING! ONE SHOT


**A/N: I don't know about all of you but I have this obsession with anything that's forbidden or unattainable. I want it. I love it. I write it. =) So, this FF just happens to be of my fav DC couple… Joey and her professor (and Oh, how delicious he is). **

**This is taken at the end of the SERIES.**

There was no particular reason the relationship ended, only that it did. Neither one of them saw it coming, though they should have, considering Andie had re-entered their lives and Pacey had become somewhat secretive about his "visits" with her. Joey understood why he felt the need to hide it but she was still angry. He promised he hadn't cheated on her, and she believed him, but they both saw the sense in ending the relationship. It was evident by his actions that somehow his feelings for Andie never really went away.

Joey had encouraged him to talk to her. She wanted him to be happy. Despite all that had happened, she loved him enough to want that for him. Pacey was torn. He didn't want to hurt Joey, but he hadn't managed to let go of the past. Andie's memory had gone with him wherever he was, and he'd never managed to shake it. She had been the one who changed his life. Had turned it upside down and inside out, and made him want something else for himself other than failure. She had made him believe in himself when he had given up at only sixteen.

How could he just forget her?

Joey somehow found a way to move on. It was life, she knew, and despite what she had been through, she was not bitter or angry, and unsurprisingly, Joey and Pacey found a way to be friends, as they always had.

She was walking the streets of Boston when she saw him. Professor Wilder.

He hadn't changed that much in ten years, though he had less hair. His gorgeous blue-green eyes were as warm and soft as they'd always been. It was one of the many attractions she'd had to him, but mostly it was his mind, his words. He had always made her think outside the box. He'd had so much to do with her writing career. Like Andie had been for Pacey, Wilder had been for Joey, the voice in her head telling her to be better, to DO better.

He came to an approaching stop when he saw her.

"Joey Potter," he smiled.

"Hi," she blushed. Even after all these years he still filled her stomach with butterflies at the way he said her name.

"How have you been?" he asked casually, glancing around as if he expected to see someone with her.

"Busy," she replied.

"I've read all your books," he admitted off the bat.

She shook her head. "I thought you'd have more to do with your time than read that," she laughed.

"It was good."

"Thanks," she blushed. "Almost as good as your book."

"Better," he said with conviction.

Joey looked at him, scanning his face, wanting to see the difference, happiness that wasn't there. He still looked as lost as he'd ever seemed. She smiled and looked down at the concrete ground beneath their feet. "Are you married?" for some reason the question seemed important.

"No," he answered. "And you Joey Potter, did you manage to tame a man and hold him down?"

"Almost," she smiled, no longer sad about what had happened, but somehow knowing that there was a reason behind it, maybe a reason big enough that she didn't see it coming.

He smiled, as if her answer made him happy. "Coffee… you want coffee? You want to get some coffee?" he grinned, in that same way he had years before, when his nervousness had made him shy.

Joey nodded. "I'd love that."

**This was for YOU Tony, I hope you appreciate the effort for another DC one. I couldn't pass up the opportunity to put Andie and Pacey back together, considering I split them apart to make room for Wilder. LOL! **

**I was thinking I'd leave it as a one-shot. Let you make up your own ending. =))**


End file.
